Who Are You Again
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: So maybe Gray is not that smart. And he's not a complete idiot either...Let's just say he's somewhere in between. Pairing: Gray and Lucy, GrayXLucy, GraLu, GraCy


Maybe Gray should never have made that deal with Loke.

**(^._.^) Yesterday (^._.^)**

"_Gray!" _

_Gray turned around already knowing who was calling him._

"_Sup, Loke?" Gray asked even though he knew why Loke was there. _

_Loke was running towards him wearing a smirk on his face. Gray sighed and ran his hands through his hair already exasperated by the other man's smirk. Soon enough, Loke was standing right in front him panting but at the same time, looking very attractive. Gray's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He crossed his arms over his naked chest waiting for Loke to say something. Once Loke regained his breath, he straightened up his body, fixed his eyeglasses and gave Gray a smile that could annoy him for centuries. _

"_What do you want?" Gray glared at Loke._

"_I think you know what I want." Loke leaned in towards his face making his smirk more irritating if possible._

"_We had a deal Loke. I still have 3 more days. Can't you just wait?" _

"_I think waiting is futile since you're not even making any move towards my princess." Loke stopped leaning on him and decided to turn his back to Gray knowing that he would be maddened by this. _

"_She is not your princess! And I'm just… taking my time." Gray rolled his eyes. It bothered him why he even told this celestial spirit that he liked Lucy. _

"_It's been almost 6 months, Gray. You know our deal. Once your 6 months is over, it's my turn to make Lucy fall in love with me. Do you even know how frustrating it is not to flirt with her at least once a month, let alone 6 months?" Loke faced him wearing a puppy look on his face. _

"_You're a flirt, Loke. You can't even stop from flirting with any beautiful girls you see… And besides a deal's a deal." _

"_Sorry, Mr. Grumpypants. I just can't wait to win her heart! I can almost imagine it. She would be like, 'L-Loke! Eep! Aa-ahh… Yes! YES!' when I would ask her out on a date." Loke mimicked Lucy's voice, something he learned from Gemini. _

…_._

_Silence filled the air. Loke began to get worried. He eyed Gray intently. Gray was looking down, hair covering his eyes. And he was… blushing! At first, Loke was confused but then he realized why this certain mage was blushing. He grinned at the thought and then began mimicking Lucy once more. _

"_Gray-sama, my body feels so hot for you. Can you cool me off… One-gai, Gray-sa-ma…" _

"_Loke! Stop being a pervert!" _

"_Me? You were the one who was thinking of Lucy in bed! And I bet she would be amazing! Anyway, you are the perv-" Before, Loke could finish his sentence, he was sent flying off by none other than Gray. _

"_3 MORE DAYS!" Loke shouted._

**(^._.^) Today At The Guild (^._.^)**

Gray glared at his drink getting annoyed that he hadn't even made any move towards Lucy. He hadn't even received any hug from her yet while Natsu already received a ton. He was not worried about Natsu though. Natsu already had Lisanna while he, on the other hand, had no one at all. He was still trying to win Lucy's heart to be exact. Gray clenched his fist on the table thinking of ways how to have Lucy as his princess, not Loke's.

'Maybe I could… Nah! That's stupid! Or myabe…. I should' Gray concentratedly pondered on his thoughts while Lucy moved to his side. He didn't notice that she was coming over to say hi to him though.

"Gray!"

"WHAT?" Gray sent death glares to Lucy not knowing that it was her. But his features softened when he realized who the person he was shouting at was. A tint of red made its way on his face.

"Sorry. Am I disturbing you? I think I should just come back later." Lucy was taken aback by his sudden angry remark and decided to go somewhere more... peaceful. She was just about to leave when Gray suddenly stood up from his bench and grabbed her hands.

"L-Lucy! D-don't go! It's just I-I didn't know it was you!" Gray waved his hands in the air trying to stop Lucy from going away. He perceived her chuckle cutely. He stopped from moving his hands and dropped them on his sides with a sigh of relief. Then, he sat on the bench making some space for Lucy. Lucy didn't need to be asked to sit beside him. It was already clear to both of them. She gracefully walked to Gray's side and sat beside him.

"So… Is everything alright? You seemed so deep in thought." Lucy looked at Gray with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah… Everything's fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's a secret." Gray winked at Lucy making her blush while pouting cutely.

"Come on, Gray. We're friends! You can tell me anything you want. Plus, I'm a good secret keeper."

"Secret keeper?" Gray laughed.

"What?" Lucy looked confused.

"Nothing…" Gray said still smiling.

"I think Levy's waiting for you." Gray stated when he noticed that Levy kept glancing at both of them. When their eyes met, Levy buried her nose in the book.

"Oh… Is she really?" Lucy took a glance of Levy but saw that she was quietly reading a book.

"Yeah… I saw her glancing at our direction for a few times." Gray noticed that Lucy tensed up a bit. She quickly got up from the bench and ran towards Levy. But she stopped midway and turned around wearing a huge smile on her face.

"See yah later, Gray!" She gave Gray one of her cute salutes and continued making her way to Levy. But her sleeveless top didn't go unnoticed by Gray. His eyes widened.

'Could this be the answer that I'm waiting for?' He quickly stood up, ran to Lucy and stole her away from Levy. He led her to somewhere more private. They were now both standing in the back of the guild. Gray's eyes were on Lucy's top but Lucy thought that he was staring at something else. She whacked on his head gently.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gray glared at Lucy who had her eyes closed and a blush on her face. She breathed in deeply to regain her composure. Soon, the blush on her face was gone. She opened her eyes glaring at Gray.

"My eyes are on my face, NOT on my chest." Lucy said while crossing her arms over her chest. Gray got annoyed by this and removed her arms from her chest. He pinned her hands on the wall and kept staring at her shirt.

"G-Gray!" Lucy tried to get away from Gray but he was just too strong. She could feel herself blushing from embarrassment.

"Stop squirming or I would have to handle this situation with force." Gray threatened her by whispering in her ear. But again, Lucy took it the wrong way.

"Gray… I thought you were my friend! Why are you doing this? I want my first time to be out of love! Please, Gray! Stop!" Tears were already forming in Lucy's eyes. Gray loosened his grip on Lucy and stared at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Gray released her and cupped her face in his hands trying to calm her nerves. She rubbed her eyes slowly removing the tears that were just about run down on her cheek.

"Well… You're staring at my chest intently and I thought you wanted to—"

"Woah! Woah! Hold on! I wasn't staring at your chest! I was staring at your shirt! Do writers always have these weird overactive imaginations?" Gray chuckled while ruffling Lucy's hair. This action seemed to calm her down.

"You were staring at my shirt?" Lucy asked like a kid who just found out that Santa wasn't a thief but was actually a gift giver.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Cause it says: I only date bad boyz" Gray pointed out. Lucy looked down on her shirt and gave Gray a shrug.

"So?"

"Is it true?"

"I don't know…"

"Lucy…" Gray grabbed both of her shoulders making her panic for a bit. She had no choice but to look at his eyes and his eyes were dead serious about this question. It was like a matter of life or death to him.

"I'm repeating my question again. Is it true?" Gray said it slower and louder this time.

"Yeah… Sure… I guess… " Lucy stated unsurely. With that said, Gray ran away from her going to who knows where.

"Bye, Lucy!" Gray didn't even bother to look back. He was too focused on his brand new, full proof plan. And plus, he was so desperate. He had only two more days to win Lucy's heart and his chance would be over. He jumped over tables and punched people out of his way. After few more punches and jumps, he exited the guild.

"Bye?" was the only thing Lucy could say.

**(^._.^) Next Morning At The Guild (^._.^)**

The whole guild grew silent. Natsu stopped from eating his fire chicken. Cana dropped her barrel of alcohol. Elfman forgot what he was going to say about being a man. And Erza dropped her favorite cake on the floor. In short, the whole guild was in shock.

Gray entered the guild looking… not his usual self. He was wearing clothes for once but they screamed hardcore. He had a leather jacket on and his pants were ripped apart in different places. His hair was brushed up making him look like a punk. He didn't wear eyeliner though. Men don't wear makeup, at least according to him. But all in all, he looked bodacious in a badass way.

He made his way through the guild with such coolness. All eyes were on him as he made his way to Lucy who was currently at the bar staring at him with her mouth wide agape. This gave him more confidence. A charming smirk formed on his face. He took few more strides and he was already standing in front of Lucy, her blush visible at this view point.

"Babe, I might melt if you keep staring at me like that." Gray seductively stated while closing Lucy's mouth using his pointing finger on her chin. Lucy's face got redder.

"WOW! Gray!" Natsu suddenly ran towards them making a ruckus, turning the guild back to its old self again. Gray glared at him as soon as he got beside Lucy who was still in daze.

"Something is different about you… Did you change anything?" Natsu continued.

"Anything? More like everything!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No… No… That's not it." Natsu replied while shaking his head back and forth.

"It IS everything, you flameheaded idiot!" Gray shouted exasperatingly.

"No… I'm PRETTY sure that's not it. Did you change something about your hair?"

"Yes, Natsu… I taught my hair how to defy gravity." Gray said sarcastically.

"Oh! That makes more sense! Ahh… I see the difference now. Well, can you teach your hair how to talk? That would—" Gray punched Natsu in the face making him fly out of the guild. He turned back to Lucy with a shy smile on his face.

"So… Lucy." Gray stated doubtful of himself, both his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, NEW Gray?" Lucy emphasized on the word 'new', noticing that Gray was slowly slipping away from his new image.

"I mean… *cough* Babe." Gray got his confidence back and caged Lucy on the stool with both of his hands on the bar. He leaned on her face closer wearing an attractive smile on his face. Once their noses bumped to each other, he stopped from moving. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. She kinda wanted to know what Gray would do but at the same time she wanted to go home and scream like a fangirl. She was frozen in place. All she could do was drown into his eyes.

"You. Me. On a date. Now." Gray asked Lucy. Well, more of commanded.

"Sure." Lucy replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" Gray got excited and forgot that he was supposed to play the role of being a bad boy. He smiled goofily and fist pumped in the air.

'In your face, Loke!' Gray started dancing. Lucy chuckled at how cute Gray was acting. As soon as he heard her laugh, he stopped from what he was doing and acted all tough again.

"Cool…"

"Cool!" Lucy beamed him a smile.

"Let's go hot-stuff."

"Hot-stuff? You never seize to amaze me, Gray Fullbuster." Lucy stood up from the stool and waited for Gray to lead the way.

Haughtily, Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist making the young girl blush. He was sort of getting the hang of being a bad boy. He led Lucy like any tough guy would. He had an aura that screamed: Yeah! This chick is mine! So, better back off or else! They made their way out of the guild with everyone's eyes on them. Gray acted like everything was fine and normal; besides the fact that he had a date with Lucy of course while Lucy, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping her head straight up. She couldn't wait until they were outside. She waited and waited and alas! They were out of the guild.

"Stop the act, Gray. We're out of the guild." Lucy freed herself from Gray's hold. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. Lucy got confused. She thought it was all a dare or something. She straightened up her body and removed her hands on her hips. Blinking few times, she stood there processing what Gray had said to her.

"Isn't this all just a dare?" She moved her right hand up and down while she emphasized on the word 'this'.

"Ah, no. This is my new look."

"Why suddenly change?"

"You're so naïve." Gray stated as he went ahead of Lucy.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Lucy shouted as she ran to catch up with Gray. Gray just chuckled to himself.

As Lucy got to Gray's side, she hummed happily. Gray conspicuously wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder making the guys, who were checking out Lucy, scowl. Lucy turned a bit red due to his actions. She even stopped humming. Awkward silence filled the air while Gray glared at every man he saw. An anime sweat drop appeared on Lucy's forehead.

"Uuuhhh… Where do you want to go?" Lucy broke the silence.

"I don't really care." Gray coldly stated still glaring.

"Is the riverside okay?" Lucy asked kinda getting pissed off that Gray was acting like a jerk.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Gray let go off Lucy, going ahead to the riversides. He turned left then ran down the grass hill.

Lucy just stared at him in annoyance. The least he could do was wait for her. They were on a date for Pete's sake! He was supposed to hold her hand as they both walked side by side down the grass hill. Dates were supposed to be romantic, not annoying.

OKAY! Lucy got it. Gray changed. It would be totally fine if he wasn't acting like an idiot. She sighed then ran to catch up with him. But unluckily for her, she tripped on a rock and then tumbled down the hill. She did catch up with Gray though but he ended up rolling down the hill with her. It wasn't really that bad for Lucy since Gray was holding her tightly. They came down on the ground with a thud. Lucy lay on top of Gray while he was trying process what just happened. His heart beat faster when he noticed that Lucy was on top of him with her hands and face on his chest. He rolled them over so he would end up on top.

"Are you okay?" Gray used his hands for support to not completely crash Lucy.

He gazed at her with such tenderness making Lucy drown in his eyes. This totally made up for the way Gray acted just a while ago. Lucy slowly nodded her head. The world seemed to stop by then. It was just him and her. As Lucy was having the urge to touch Gray's face, Gray suddenly stood up. He remembered that this was totally not how his new self should act. He made his way under the bridge not even bothering to pick Lucy up.

"Geez. Be careful next time." Gray stated as he sat down under the bridge.

He ran his hands through his hair showing his frustration. Lucy had had enough of this. She just wanted the old Gray back. This new Gray plainly sucks. He didn't even bother to pick her up. She stood up on her own while glaring at Gray. But then she saw something in his eyes. It was something in the kind of longing and sadness. All she could do was feel pity for him and she didn't even know why. She walked towards him with worry in her eyes. Then, she sat in front of him.

"Hey… Is something wrong?" Lucy said with gentleness.

"No. It's nothing." Gray lied. He was getting tired of this act. If couldn't be himself with Lucy, wouldn't this all be useless? He groaned to himself and looked down at the ground.

"Gray… Look at me… I just want to spend time with you." Lucy tried to make things better. The old Gray would be so happy with those words but… the old was gone.

"Every girl wants to spend time with me." The new Gray nonchalantly said.

Lucy snapped by then. She couldn't believe him. She was trying to fix everything but he had to act like a jerk! She surprisingly slapped him although she didn't mean to. She was just so frustrated. And a slap seemed to be the only thing she could think of. At first she glared at him but then her eyes widened in realization that Gray didn't deserve a slap.

"I—uhh-" Lucy was speechless. She didn't mean to slap him.

"I think I should go…" Gray didn't bother to look at her in the eyes. He just tried to stand up.

"No! Don't go!" Lucy lunged herself to Gray letting him fall back on his bottom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders. Gray was startled by this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Lucy looked pleadingly at Gray with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Sshh… Don't cry. It was my fault." Gray cupped Lucy's face stopping the tears from falling down.

"Why did you have to change?" Gray had no idea what to answer her. He leaned on the wall and avoided her gaze.

"… shirt… boyz." Gray barely said.

"What?"

"It's because your shirt says you only date bad boyz." Gray blushed when he said this louder than before.

"Yeah… So?" Lucy still didn't get it.

"I…. you….. be…."

"What?" Lucy went closer to him to hear him out.

"I wanted you to be mine." Gray said in a whisper.

….

The whole world froze

….

Unexpectedly, Lucy laughed out loud. It really wasn't the expression he was hoping for. He was somewhat hurt. Waiting for her to stop laughing, he was thinking of a way how to face Loke later. Soon enough, her laughs reduced into giggles.

"You know what? This has to go." Lucy slowly removed his jacket off of him and put it on the side.

"This too." Lucy kneeled in front of him and messed up his hair. Then, she sat down and looked at her work with a huge smile on her face.

"Now, this is the Gray I know; the Gray who is so sweet that he is even willing to—change his ap-pearance—in-to a—bad—boy." Lucy broke out laughing again. She unconsciously hugged him, whispering to him how she liked Gray the way he was. Then, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek where she just slapped him making it all worth it. This resulted in a deep breath intake for Gray.

"Can you say it again?" Gray moved his face closer to hers as he wrapped both of his muscular arms around Lucy's waist making her sit on his lap.

"I… like you the way you are." Lucy shyly said. Her arms found their way around Gray's neck. Gray loved this feeling; her body close to his as she confessed that she liked him the way he was. It gave him a sense of comfort and love. He wanted more of it. He wanted more of her.

"Lucy… Can you please say it one more time?" No space came in between them. Gray completely held Lucy towards him making him hum in appreciation. He closed his eyes blocking the whole world out of his mind. He focused on her and her only.

"Gray Fullbuster, I like you just the way you are."

That was all it took for Gray to kiss Lucy passionately. It was a long passionate kiss, showing how Gray longed for her to be his. His hands were doing their own will as he slowly bit and sucked on her lips. A soft whimper escaped from Lucy's lips. This turned on Gray even more. He couldn't help but held her tighter and ask for entrance with his tongue. Lucy opened her mouth willingly as she played with Gray's smooth silky hair. Soon, their tongues battled for dominance. Not even realizing it, they were both on the floor kissing each other senselessly. Knowing that they were both going way to far, they stopped and sat on the ground.

"That… uh… was…. mmm." Lucy tried to say something while she fixed her messy hair and straightened up her clothes. That was when she noticed that something was written on the bottom part of Gray's shirt.

"What does that say?" Lucy pointed it out.

"Nothing!" Gray said in defense as he tried to cover it. But Lucy was too fast for him. She was able to read it loud and clear.

"I'm a bad boy." Lucy began giggling and then hugged Gray tightly.

"You're the sweetest thing!" She exclaimed.

"Only to you. Because you are MY sweetest thing." Gray cheesily stated. Then, Gray gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

**(^._.^) Few Minutes Back At The Spirit World (^._.^)**

Loke was watching Gray and Lucy have their make out session.

"Gray… WTH? Control your hands. It's groping her bottom… Wah? Now, under her shirt. I swear…. DAMN! French kiss? I can't believe this guy… Either his way too fast or way too slow."

* * *

><p>And yes, Lucy really does have that top. I saw it in the manga. Anyway, I have a confession. I'm having a writer's block right now with my other story (LOVE). So, it might take awhile for me to finish the next chapter. : And I'm still working on the sequel to Never Mine. So yeahh.. that's about it.

Please rate and review. They are like water and food to me. XD


End file.
